


5 times Dorian left at night and one time he didn't

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Dorian knew better than to ask for more than Bull was willing to give, or so he thought.





	5 times Dorian left at night and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [5 vezes que Dorian partiu à noite e uma que não partiu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383789) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



1

It was scratching an itch, nothing more. A purely practical decision, a convenient agreement, an exchange of favors. When Dorian put it like this, it was easy to rationalize his decision to take Bull on his offer. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust a Qunari, especially one who was openly a spy, but it wasn’t the first time he slept with someone he couldn’t trust, and it would probably not be the last. Dorian had managed to satisfy his curiosity, got a couple amazing orgasms out of it, and left as quick as he could, never to return.

2

Or maybe he could return, just one more time, just to make sure it would be as good the second time as it had been the first. Nothing wrong with wanting some confirmation, he was a researcher at heart, and part of research was double checking his results. So when Bull offered again, Dorian only hesitated for a minute before finishing his drink and following Bull back to his room… where Dorian proceeded to lose control of his magic and set the curtains on fire. Well, that was embarrassing, he couldn’t leave the room fast enough after that, for good.

3

Except… Bull always had to make things so tempting, with his muscles and flexing and overall shirtlessness. And it didn’t help that Bull always had to be so nice to him, still treating him kindly and caring for him even after getting what he wanted. How could Dorian resist someone like that? Still, he didn’t have any expectations. This wasn’t dating, wasn’t a relationship. It was just… whatever it was. Dorian couldn’t define it, but there wasn’t a need to. They were stopping the end of the world, there was no time for relationships. And he always left before morning.

4

All Dorian wanted was something in his life that was simple, familiar even. An affair, for lack of a better word. Someone to alleviate his loneliness and then move away. No feelings of any kind involved, no chance of a heartbreak. Everything would be so much easier if he could just keep himself from feeling anything, if sex could be just sex. None of those pesky emotions making him want more than he could have. There would never be anything more than sex between them. He had to remind himself of that, and that he had to leave before morning.

5

All he had to do was keep himself from falling in love. One simple rule that he always tried to follow. Love wasn’t for him, any love he felt could only ever end in tragedy. Even if he felt something, Bull would never love him back, and Dorian would just lose him if he insisted on asking for more than Bull was willing to give him. So Dorian did what he always did, took what was offered and asked for nothing more, never crossing any borders. And he always left before morning, even if his heart begged him to stay.

+1

Dorian was weak, or his heart was strong, and the words left his mouth before he thought better of it. But instead of mockery and rejection, Bull offered him his open arms and words of comfort. Bull held him close and caressed his hair in a way that had nothing to do with sex, everything to do with love. Dorian stayed, until the sunlight coming through the hole on the roof woke him, and Bull was still with him. And that morning, their first morning, Dorian allowed himself to hope, just this one time, that love could be for him.


End file.
